The Arcana - Before the fire
by TeaDracula
Summary: Gabriel, a young magician, wanders Vesuvia as a renown healer and jack of all trades, called an angel by all who knew him. Yet one day, he is summoned to the palace by the Count and Countess to be a personal performer. Gabriel soon comes to adore Count Lucio and does anything he asks, but one day, Lucio becomes ill. What do you do when the love of your life is terminally ill?


_[ALL EVENTS ARE MY IDEA OF SOMETHING THAT MAY HAVE HAPPENED BEFORE EVENTS OF THE GAME. I AM WRITING THIS AS ONLY 'CHAPTER 3 - STRENGTH' IS RELEASED. I AM AWARE THAT WHEN THE FULL GAME IS RELEASED THIS STORY WILL HAVE NO STANDING AS MANY OF THESE IDEAS WILL BE DISPROVED. FROM THERE, THIS WILL BE A KIND OF AU.]_

It was like another other day in Vesuvia for all those who inhabited it. The sun shone down onto the Earth in strong beams, people bustled absentmindedly around the market places, buying and selling at will - and in between the regular people of the city stood one young man, staring down with a light smile to a stall covered in bright jewels - Gabriel Fairfax. Gabriel was a jack off all trades. Skilled in everything from dance to woodwork, writing to mathematics but mostly he was known for his affliction towards magic and his incredible and somewhat unmatched skills. He was even unaware he possessed magical powers until he had naturally thrown his hand out to signal down a carriage from running over someone who had fallen and hurt themselves, only for the entire carriage to flip as magical energy flew from his hand and hit the structure - although the person on the road was saved, and the man driving the carriage managed to survive, Gabriel was somewhat frightened by his new found powers, unable to understand what was happening. Over time although, he silently worked on the outskirts of Vesuvia, keeping to himself in desert plains as to perfect this curse he had for some reason never noticed before, and before not 2 years had passed he returned to the city as to help those in need with his charms and concoctions, very quickly being noticed by nobility and those with powers, and before he knew it, he was being summoned to the palace to act as an entertainer to the Count and Countess.

Today was the day his journey to them began, but being the kind man he was, he could never turn down vendors who called upon him. He would smile his bright smile, his eyes reading pure joy at all times - he was described as an angel by all those who knew him. Lightly tanned complexion, shoulder length fluffy blue hair that hung around his face like a crown, bright blue wide eyes, large round lips, a round sweet face, short eyebrows the furthered his expression and beautiful golden piercings all over his ears as to catch the light - he was androgynous, but undoubtedly beautiful. He wore a simple white shirt which he wore rolled up to his elbows, a golden neck charm with a blue jewel inside, deep navy trousers, blue knee high boots with a trim of gold and finger-less light blue chiffon gloves with a golden ring on every single finger on each hand, only having a simple across the body black bag over his shoulder to keep his supplies with him. Although dressed common, or even below so, he stood out gorgeously due to his eye for colors, the gold and blue creating a beacon of light in the dark - he was the new ideal for the kind and calmly dressed magician.

"So," The vendor behind the stall, an older woman in a long dress with a hand on her hip began. "What brings the famous Gabriel this far into the city. Don't you reside in the desert?" She asked in a curious and rather intrusive tone, this making a smirk appear on Gabriel's face as his eyes scanned the jewels she had for sale - they were fake gold, but Gabriel still found them beautiful even though they were priced as if it was real gold.

"I was summoned to the palace to be a performer to the Count and Countess," Gabriel began as he took a golden bar into his hand, it was another ear piece. "I've never met them before so I'm-... nervous," The young magician reached into his pockets with his spare hand and pulled out 6 gold coins, placing them on the stall table as he began to secure the gold bar into his ear. "I hear the count is rather-... Well, how do I put this without being rude?" He pondered as the woman scooped up his coins and placed them into her apron she wore around her waist.

"He's a pompous dangerous man I hear," She took the words out of Gabriel's mouth, but being as he was, he'd never dare speak them out loud. "You had better be careful in there, boy. We don't need anything happening to anyone who can make a good medicine, we need you out here. Don't forget us out here when they're feeding you exotic fruit in there!" She teased to him as Gabriel let out a short sigh before smiling once more, he hated looking even slightly distressed in front of anyone.

"Alright, goodbye now. Thank you." Gabriel offered a quick goodbye before he turned his attention back to the palace which he could see from the market - perhaps that woman was right, perhaps the count truly was as dangerous as the rumors stated - he knew he would only find out when he was there. He also pondered about what she said of the count and countess 'feeding him exotic fruit' and so 'forgetting the people'. He wouldn't be kept strictly to the palace, would he? Yet still, he put all of these thoughts behind him as he continued his journey forwards.

Before he knew it, he stood before the gates of the palace, staring up with a horrified expression, his eyes wider than usual as he took a deep breath - the scale of the palace was even bigger than the stories had said, and it frightened him more so than he would ever admit. The problem with Gabriel was that he was forced to lie for his public image to hold up. That facade of the kind and gentle magician who feared nothing. Although extremely kind and gentle, Gabriel was mostly fearful of everything for reasons he did not know, and this did not help his situation. He reached a hand forwards as to touch onto the large gates to push them open just as two clanks of metal sounded just in front of his face, two guards clashing swords just centimeters from him, making a cross so he could not pass - he was so anxious he hadn't noticed them.

"Oh my, pardon me, pardon me," He repeated himself, stepping back and clasping his hands gently, once more putting on that fearless facade. "My name is Gabriel Fairfax, magician and healer," He spoke in a proud tone as the guards exchanged glances. "I have had the honor to be summoned graciously by the count and countess as to serve them. They are expecting me now, may I please pass you by?" The guards were still for a second as they returned glances, the two slowly lowering their defenses and looking to Gabriel as if he was no threat, a smug expression painted on both of their faces.

"Right, okay," The burly man to Gabriel's left began. "Now we've had at least 5 'Gabriels' come to the gates this week. News got out real quick that the Count and Countess were willing to take someone in. What makes you think that you're the real Gabriel? I mean look at you, you're hardly dressed properly!" The man barked at Gabriel who was utterly stricken with anxiety at this point, unsure of what to do, taking in a deep breath.

"No please, you must let me by, I-"

"Step back boy!" As Gabriel had taken a step forwards as to come closer to the gates, the guard to his right pushed him harshly by his shoulder as to knock him back, making him fall to the ground with a yelp as his eyes stared up to them in horror, their faces dripping with pride just as another voice called out.

"Guards! Leave him be!"

Very quickly the two men withdrew from their loom over the magician, going back to their places, now facing the gates visibly frightened just as a woman on horse back drew to them, and in those moments, Gabriel's eyes lit up. Never before had he seen someone so regal looking so up close. Her dark skin, her beautiful purple hair, her shockingly bright reddened eyes all topped off with a magnificent riders outfit of orange, fresh flowers adoring both her and the animal as she made he slow approach.

"I told you two the magician was coming, and my you've pushed him to the ground! One could notice from a mile away that he is indeed the true two will be dealt with later. Open the gates!" She scolded them in a harsh voice as they scrambled to do as she said, quickly throwing their drawn swords aside as to use both hands to push the large metal gates open as Gabriel came to his feet once more, brushing himself off before he walked towards the beautiful woman on horseback who he decided was likely the Countess.

"Gabriel, welcome to my home. I'm terribly sorry about the guards, I shall have them dealt with," She gave them one last death stare as they both worked quickly together to shut the gates again, fumbling before their Countess before she turned to Gabriel once more with a kind smile.

"I knew you were arriving soon and I just couldn't help myself but come look, and it seems you're lucky I did. Come." She had a low an authoritative voice, but Gabriel too found it strangely sweet and gentle - clearly, this woman wasn't like her husband. Or more so wasn't like what the rumors had made her husband out to be as he was still to make his judgement.

"I cannot thank you enough," The young magician said kindly as he clasped his hands, beginning to walks as the Countess rode slowly besides him with her horse. Gabriel couldn't help but take in how gorgeous the gardens were he was in - so lavish, so colorful, so alive. He'd simply never seen anything like it. "But please, do not bring harm to your guards, they had right to strike. I beg, my lady, let them be." Gabriel spoke boldly, making the Countess raise an eyebrow at him before making a satisfied humming sound.

"As you wish, magician," She said with a smile as she watched Gabriel with great curiosity. "You know, it was my husband whom called for you. We had both watched on of your beautiful performances from our carriage once and knew we had to have you." She said as Gabriel's attention was tore away from the garden to the Countess, his eyes wide and wild - so it was the Count of had summoned him.

"I am very honored, ma'am," He said with a nod, trying to not look so intimidated, but from the Countess's amused expression it was clear she'd already noticed. "I hope I can please you." He spoke softly as the Countess stopped her horse from walking anymore, Gabriel noticing they were in a small clearing full of trees with a gorgeous fountain with a goat sculpture being rained in water - he wasn't sure what it meant, but he found it beautiful in his own way.

"You'll have to excuse me Gabriel, my husband has been waiting for me to join him for tea," She said as she slipped off her horse gently, towering over Gabriel as he stood, making his face go red. He had never been tall. Gabriel listened, and as he looked over the clearing he saw a white table set up with a man at it with his back to him with blonde hair, dressed finely. "If you walk up those steps you will find a servant ready to assist you. Oh and please, call me Nadia." With that, the Countess bowed her head to Gabriel as she turned to join her husband leaving him to watch her for a moment - such a lovely woman like her couldn't have married someone like Lucio, could she have?

Taking no time not to follow orders Gabriel took off towards the large marble staircase that lead up onto the balcony of the palace, his slightly heeled boots ringing loudly against the hard flooring as he took in a deep breath of the fragranced air that surrounded him, as well as taking in the gorgeous sights that was all around. Reaching the top of the stairs as promised a young woman dressed finely awaited him, a tall dark haired woman, bowing to him as he reached her, bowing her head in respect before she began to walk into the palace with no words. Gabriel took one last look out into the green gardens, looking down the where the Countess and her husband sat, still unable to see his face, before he took off after the servant.

The inside of the palace was just as, if not more so grand then he could've ever thought. Such warm colors, so much gold, so much grandeur - he began to feel somewhat out of place as he scurried behind the servant. If it wasn't for the grand surroundings he would've been nervous by now as he enjoyed to carry conversations when around someone, but due to his concentration being elsewhere it didn't bother him much. The servant took him to his bedroom, a lavishly designed room that was fit for a prince in his eyes. A large bed, pillows everywhere as mesh curtains hung from the ceiling in all shades, a large balcony out through big glass doors and sheets of satin - he couldn't be thankful enough to the Count and Countess, he would be sure to thank them later.

Gabriel smiled as he made a spin in the room, taking in the high positive energy that surrounded him, he could feel his hands tingling at how much magic he felt surrounded him in this palace, it was simply exhilarating. Yet if he wished for his performance to go well he knew he would need to get some rest as his travels had been so long, so with a relieved sigh, he drew to the bed where he lay himself down on the luxurious sheets, slipping off his shoulder bag and setting it right by him, falling asleep in the warm air of the bedroom.

Although, the world he saw in his dream that day was different, but only slight. He found himself outside once more, walking through the lush garden with a bright smile, running a hand through his blue hair as to keep the heat from his face as he once more saw the table where the Count and Countess sat, but this time only one figure sat with his back turned - it was Count Lucio. As Gabriel noticed this his world all of a sudden became a lot darker, a wind suddenly picking up from no-where as he approached Lucio's table, his eyes on the prize. As he reached out a hand as to touch the shoulder of the Count, the man began to turn around to face him just as he was awoken from his dream by knocking at his bedroom door. He quickly sat up, casting his eyes to the large glass doors to see it was dark out before coming to his feet and scampering forth, pulling open the heavy door.

"Evening Gabriel, hope you slept well," A new servant this time, another young dark haired woman, obviously much more talkative than the last. "The Count and Countess asked me to give you these," In her hands she held an array of folded clothes, holding them forwards as Gabriel took them from her, studying them with wide and shocked eyes, but still smiling. "You are being called to begin your performance in 15 minutes. Good luck." The servant girl offered a kindly wave that Gabriel returned before she left, the magician closing the door behind her as he studied the clothes further - they were gorgeous. Adorned in jewels they sparkled in the light which excited Gabriel - truly he was going to be the center of attention, the headlining act. It was an honor unlike any other, but at the same time, a horror unlike any other. He had to be sure he wouldn't fail.

He dressed himself quickly before moving quickly to the grand hall, being lead by only the sound of music that echoed around the palace, and soon enough he came to the large golden doors where the party was being held, and with a quick breath he pushed open the heavy doors making everyone quiet down and bring their eyes to him. Taking a deep breath and once more smiling brightly, he immediately began. He moved like a swan, dancing to the now changed music that played for him, weaving throughout the stunned crowd who gasped and moved aside for the magician as he made his way to the center of the room where a large red carpet was set out for him - his stage. Moving to the middle, still moving with grace, doing traditional dances of the area the lights were dimmed so all eyes would focus on him and the shimmer his new clothes gave off. In front of him in a throne sat the Countess, but beside her one was empty - the Count was not there. Regardless Gabriel continued to move before he reached into his pocket as to further his act, everyone completely entranced by the beauty of his act already without even doing any magic just as the doors at the back of the room swung open once more, everyone hushing as their eyes fell upon the man walking in - It was Count Lucio. He walked as royalty should, head high with a hand placed onto his waist - but his face, his clothes - although Gabriel had never seen anything like it he found them beautiful. A large metal armor plate in place of a clearly missing arm, red and golden robes, white fur surrounding every inch of clothing, pushed back blonde hair and the most stunning eyes - both red and grey. He was the most frightening man the Gabriel had ever seen, and when he walked people moved aside in fear - but he enjoyed staring at him. Moving swiftly throughout the room he quickly made it to the center where his wife was seated, sitting himself down in the throne next to hers as their hands came together - his full attention now on Gabriel. He felt daggers being dragged through him at that moment.

"Please," The Count began in a low and mischievous tone, his voice like syrup. "Continue." He finished with a swish of his hand, tilting his head downwards as to look much more intimidating to the magician, and indeed, it was working. Very quickly everyone noticed that Gabriel was stunned still, but as he tore himself from his apparent stare off with the Count his performance continued. Music started once more as he reached into his bag he had taken with him, pulling out a tambourine and swishing it to the sound of the song making all those who watched memorized by him. As before, he reached into the pouch he had secured to himself for a powder, and as the song climaxed, he threw it into the air making an explosion of color as the crowd jumped, all of a sudden fireworks going off inside from the spells high to the roof, Gabriel holding his last position carefully as the crowd began to cheer for him before he spun once more and came onto one knee in front of the Count and Countess, who too were clapping. He would've loved to have reveled in his victory, but once more his eyes couldn't get away from the stare of Count Lucio. He clapped loudly, his metal hand making the sound much more than anyone else's as a haunting smile crossed his face before the man stood, leaned over to his wife whispering something and then walking away from his throne as crowds gathered around Gabriel. As soon as the Count had entered, he had left - he wondered if it was because he wasn't satisfied with his performance? Regardless although, Gabriel was bombarded with compliments of his act, the Countess too giving him many as she spoke to him.

Yet still, all Gabriel could think of was that terrifying man. That beautiful yet terrifying man.


End file.
